kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
A New Life
is the fiftieth and final episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki. This episode marks the final battle between Knight and Odin, and Ouja's final redemption against Zolda once and for all. Synopsis With his status as the last Rider standing, Ren faces off against Odin in order to grant his wish, while Asakura prepares for his final battle against Kitaoka once and for all. Later, Asakura successfully kills Zolda only to realize it was Goro the whole time, only for him to be gunned down to death by the police. After hearing Yui's appeal to stop the Rider War, Kanzaki finally realizes the pointlessness, while Ren is the sole surviving Rider with his wish granted. Plot At the Kitaoka household, Shuichi realizes that he has to take some responsibility for Asakura's status and actions as a Kamen Rider. He knows that he will have to settle the score with Asakura once and for all. Kitaoka then asks Goro for his Zolda Advent Deck. Goro is worried that Kitaoka's current condition will be detrimental to him even further if he fights. Kitaoka still insists on one last battle with Ouja, stating that he wants to finish that one business. Kitaoka then comments on the bad weather and how he cannot see Goro's face clearly anymore... With his only friend, Shinji Kido, dead, Ren decides to go on and face Odin, saying that at last, Shinji has found something to believe in, just like he has all along, as a Kamen Rider. In an abandoned warehouse, snipers are ready to take down Asakura. Asakura sees Kamen Rider Zolda in a mirror nearby, laughs as he transforms into Kamen Rider Ouja and excited to finally get the chance to kill his nemesis Kitaoka. The two starts to battle in the Mirror World. Elsewhere, Ren finds Kamen Rider Odin. Ren comments that Odin is only a puppet that Shiro Kanzaki can "mass produce" to replace him in the Rider War. Shiro maintains that whether Odin is a puppet or not, Ren cannot defeat him. Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Knight Survive and duels with Odin in the Mirror World, with the two both using their Sword Vents. Knight is helplessly outmatched by Odin. Back at the Kanzaki household, Kanzaki states that soon enough, he will be able to give his sister a new life. At the Atori Cafe, Sanako has finished baking a birthday cake for her grandchild. She starts to remember Shiro's words when he is a little boy, saying that Yui would die on her 20th birthday. Sanako wonders why she believes her grandson's words. Back at the warehouse, Zolda summons Magnugiga and prepares a Final Vent. Ouja, however, summons Genocider with his Unite Vent and has it fire venom at Zolda, interrupting his Final Vent. Ouja then laughs as he uses his Doomsday Final Vent, killing Magnugiga and knocking Zolda out cold. Seeing his adversary's body lying on the ground, Ouja calls Kitaoka's name loudly many times, but Zolda is unresponsive. The Zolda armour disappears, revealing that it has been Goro Yura all along. Asakura goes mad and screams with dissatisfaction, not having been able to kill the very person he wants to kill the most. In truth, Kitaoka has already died peacefully in his home because of his illness earlier. Goro, with his dying breath, says that he will buy some good food on the way back for his master. The loyal servant is then deceased. Elsewhere, in a restaurant, Reiko is still waiting for Kitaoka to come... Asakura, still dissatisfied, wonders "Why?" several times before slowly leaving the warehouse, only to find police snipers waiting for him. Defiant to the end, he grabs a metal rod and charges at the police. The snipers shoot him down dead, bringing him to justice at last. Knight is still fighting a hopeless battle against Odin. Odin prepares his Final Vent and is about to end Ren. Shiro remembers Yui's words from the previous episode saying she does not want the "new life". He realizes that no matter what he does, Yui will keep rejecting the "new life". He screams in anguish and anger, breaking all the mirrors in the Kanzaki household. The scream makes Odin unable to complete his Final Vent, and Odin begins to fade away, declaring Knight as the winner of the Rider War as he vanishes. The wish appears, and Ren reaches out his hand to seize his prize as the last one standing... At the ORE Journal office, Daisuke Okubo is preparing an article on the Rider War and the Mirror World. As Ren goes towards Eri Ogawa's hospital room, Daisuke's words echo: "In this war, there is no justice. In this war, there is only a wish." Ren is finally able to grant a new life to Eri, fulfilling his wish. However, the battle with Odin has devastated Ren too much. He dies on the hospital floor, just right before having the chance to see his beloved again. A grieving Shiro meets Yui in a broken piece of a mirror, still proclaiming to give Yui a new life as he cannot bear the pain of losing his sister. Yui suggests that they should start over and pleads Shiro to stop. She states that she will always be beside his brother, and that she wants to continue painting together as when they were children. Young Yui and Shiro join their current counterparts in drawing pictures of a world where everyone is happy. Using his power one last time, Shiro rewinds time so that the Mirror Monsters and Kamen Riders never exists in the first place. The next morning after Shiro resets the timeline, Shinji Kido, alive and well, and late for work as usual, appears at the ORE Journal as they collect info on the "golden crayfish story". On the way, his bike seems to run out of gas. Shinji would then pass several people related to the Rider War, all with new lives with no memories of being a Kamen Rider: - Shuichi Kitaoka (Kamen Rider Zolda) remains a "Super lawyer" with his servant Goro, although it is not certain whether he still has terminal disease or not. - Satoru Tojo (Kamen Rider Tiger) bumps his bike into Shinji on his way to university. He apologizes. It is assumed that he lives the life of a normal university student. - Miyuki Tezuka (Kamen Rider Raia) meets Shinji, saying that "Today is a bad day for you". He attempts to fortune tell Shinji's fate. - Takeshi Asakura (Kamen Rider Ouja) keeps a low profile, but still retains his rude demeanor, kicking Shinji's bike as it is in his way and it "vexed" him. It is unknown whether he still keeps his criminal records, however. - As Shinji reaches Atori Cafe, he meets Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight). Now, they are total strangers, with no memories of their friendship during the Rider War. Ren and Shinji gets into a small argument as one keeps getting in the way of the other. As Ren is ready to take his leave, they look at each other for a short while. It is up to fate whether they will become friends again or not. Shinji gets into the Cafe and orders a cup of coffee. Sanako says she does not have coffee, only tea. A perplexed Shinji politely orders tea instead. The camera looks into Yui and Kanzaki's picture as brother and sister as the series end. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Yui Kanzaki (Child): *Shiro Kanzaki (Child): Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Knight: ***Survive Shippu, Sword Vent, Blust Vent **Odin: ***Sword Vent, Final Vent **Zolda: ***Shoot Vent **Ouja: ***Sword Vent, Unite Vent, Final Vent (Genocider) *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Knight: ***Dark Visor-Zwei, Dark Blade, Blust Vent **Odin: ***Gold Saber, Eternal Chaos **Zolda: ***Giga Launcher, Giga Cannon, End of World (failed attempt) **Ouja: ***Veno Saber, Genocider, Doomsday Errors to be added Notes *'Viewership': 9.8% *This episode aired alongside episode 48, . *It's finally revealed that Kamen Rider Odin was only a puppet that Shiro Kanzaki created. *This finale reveals that Sanako adopted Yui when Shiro was separated and then transferred to America, concreting her story about Yui's past back in Determination of Battle. *Final appearance of Darkwing, Magnugiga and Genocider. *This finale contains some of the first times Riders used card/finisher attacks: **First and only time Ouja successfully executes Doomsday in his final duel against Zolda. **Only time Odin uses his Final Vent card during his final battle against Knight. *Including Odin, this episode contains the most Rider deaths in one episode of Ryuki at four. *This is the only final episode of a Heisei Kamen Rider to use a song that isn't the opening or ending for the final credits of the season. It instead uses the song Inori, the character song for Yui Kanzaki. *Megumi is shown to be working at ORE Journal in the new timeline even though she wasn't even there when Shinji was required to cover the golden crayfish story. * Considering Kanzaki can somehow reset the timeline (presumably with Time Vent), it is highly possible that the events in the movie and the specials are just his other attempts at saving Yui's life, as when he fails, he can start over again with his abilities. The events presented in the main TV Series is his final attempt at saving his sister. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 12 features episodes 46-50. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Ryuki Volume 3 features episodes 35-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Season Finale Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Rider Death Episode Category:Revived Rider Episode